How Mukuro Gets His Pineapple Hair Style?
by arichu13
Summary: Awalnya rambut Mukuro tak berbentuk seperti itu... bagaimana bisa berbentuk begitu sekarang? / Bad at summary. OOC, abal, garing.


© Arichu13

.

.

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Fanfic

.

.

"How Mukuro Gets His Pineapple Hair style?"

.

.

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

Story © Arichu13

.

Genre: Humor / Parody

Rated: T

.

Summary: Awalnya rambut Mukuro tak berbentuk seperti itu... bagaimana bisa berbentuk begitu sekarang? / Bad at summary. OOC, abal, garing.

.

Details, Warning & Author's Note: Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, garing, miss typo, alur kecepetan, dll. Pokoknya semua hal-hal yang jelek deh ngumpul. #plak#

Ide muncul pas lagi mencoba pineapple hair style khas Mukuro. Susah banget bikinnya. Pas jadi juga nggak bagus. Makanya saya sempet nyaris tereak-tereak; "Wahai Mukuro-sama, ajarin saya bikin rambut pineapple hair style mu itu!" #duesh# Dan karena Mukuro nggak jawab-jawab #ya iyalah# saya jadi kepikiran, gimana kalo awalnya rambut Mukuro nggak gitu? Gimana kalo dia kena kutuk blablabla gitu? #plak#

Nah, pokoknya intinya ide ini muncul pas saya lagi gegalauan nyoba pineapple hair style yang gak jadi-jadi.

Otanjoubi omodeto, Mukuro Rokudo! 6 / 9th / 2012

Nah, hope you like, minna!

Don't like don't read!

Like? Mind to review?

.

.

~ How Mukuro Gets His Pineapple Hair Style? ~

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala (?)–eh, suatu hari–eh, entahlah. Mukuro-sama! Umurmu berapa om! Biar saya itungin kira-kira waktu kau lahir!–Eh... ini ceritanya jadi nggak lanjut-lanjut.

Oke, kita ulang.

Pada suatu waktu–eh... udah, salah lagi, kan!

Replay once more! Kalo masih salah, fanficnya batal! #woy#

Pada suatu hari... entah itu kapan, Author juga nggak tau. Yang pasti itu saat Mukuro udah lahir, dan udah bukan bayi lagi. Tapi Author juga nggak bisa memperkirakan karena Author hanya mengetik cerita ini. Yang tau ini waktu sebenarnya kapan hanyalah Tuhan dan sang kepala nanas itu sendiri. #ditusuk trident#

Oke, pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang Mukuro Rokudo yang entah lahir darimana, emaknya aja nggak ketahuan. Saat lahir, dia punya kelainan. Bukannya nangis, malah ketawa 'Kufufu~' gitu. Eh, enggak jadi... A-author di death glare sama Mukuro-sama, jadi ulang lagi... #plak#

Pada suatu hari, ada seseorang bernama Mukuro Rokudo. Nah, karena di sini dia peran utama yang antagonis (?) jadi Mukuro nggak boleh membunuh Author soalnya ceritanya nggak selesai kalo Mukuro bunuh Author.

Mukuro Rokudo adalah seorang laki-laki berambut ungu lurus tanpa embel-embel pucuk nanas itu. Ada yang bisa membayangkan? Author tak bisa. Kalau ada yang bisa, tolong buat pikku dan kasih ke Author, ya~ #duesh#

Setiap hari dia selalu membawa trident kesayangannya dan selalu tertawa 'Kufufu~' dengan gajenya. Suara tawa yang sangat mengerikan, kalian tau?

Oke, tak perlu kita nistakan lagi sang calon nanas ini.

Mukuro Rokudo adalah seorang lelaki gaje yang selalu membawa trident dan sangat tak normal. Dia seekor homo yang sangat mesum. Dan kedua kacun–eh, 'sahabat' sejatinya itu–Chikusa dan Ken–menjadi korban utama sang calon nanas itu. Jadwal pagi, Chisuka diraep Mukuro. Jadwal malam, Ken korbannya.

Eh, enggak, ding. Kalo Mukuro sih pilih-pilih, jadi kedua kacun–eh, sahabatnya itu nggak kena.

Korbannya? Tentu saja ada banyak sekali. Dan semuanya cowok manis! Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah korban utamanya. Soalnya dia yang paling gampang ditemui dan sangat 'KYAAAH' dan enak untuk disantap seorang manusia mesum seperti Mukuro. Lagipula, Tsuna itu uke center.

Yang tabah ya nak Tsuna... *free puk puk Tsuna*

Ah, ya, satu lagi, ada yang tau buah kesayangan sang Mukuro Rokudo?

Tentu saja buah nanas. Makanya, sebelum rambutnya berbentuk pucuk nanas pun dia dipanggil 'Mr. Nanas' oleh siapa saja.

Yang tabah, ya, om Mukuro... *free puk puk Mukuro* –oh, well, rasanya déjà vu dengan free puk puk itu...

Saat itu, pagi biasa, Mukuro sedang asik melenggang kangkung keliling dunia (?) dengan trident di tangannya.

"Kufufu~ pagi yang cerah ini... siapa lagi kah 'korban' selanjutnya? Aku tak sabar melihat wajah-wajah manis manusia-manusia itu." Kata Mukuro dengan nada najong.

Dan dilihatlah olehnya seseorang. Seorang lelaki (malang) yang walau pun udah ngumpet tetep aja masih keliatan sama mata mesum jeli milik Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ ketemu juga." Kata Mukuro sambil melenggang ke tempat persembunyian lelaki (malang) itu.

Dan ternyata... dia adalah... Kyouya Hibari!

Yang tabah ya nak Hibari... *free puk puk Hibari* –oh, well, déjà vu sekali lagi deh. Bodo amat, deh!

"Ghe!" teriak Hibari panik. Teriak minta tolong pun tak berguna, tak ada yang berani melawan kemesuman dan ilusi sang ilusionis nanas itu. "Ja... jangan mendekatiku, _herbivore_ nista!" kata Hibari. Tonfa kesayangannya nemplok dengan manis di tangannya.

"Kufufu~ kok nista? Aku nich suci banggetzzz tau nggak seeh?" kata Mukuro dengan nada alay. Oh, well, nggak terlalu alay, ya? Emang Author nggak berbakat jadi anak alay...

Hibari merinding disko.

"Hih! Udah jelas mesum dan homo! Hobi ngeraep cowok! Masih juga ngaku-ngaku nggak nista dan masih suci!" teriak Hibari jijik dan langsung melemparkan Roll buat nusukin muka tamvan (?) Mukuro.

"Aw!" jerit sang nanas. Hibari kabur.

Oh, well, itu salah satu tragedi penculikan nanas yang gagal. Kenapa disebut tragedi penculikan nanas? Karena yang menculik adalah Mukuro, dan penculikan itu sangat tragedial karena jika sudah kena, tak bisa lepas.

Kalau yang berhasil?

Biasanya yang kena Tsuna...

"Kufufu~" kata Mukuro dengan nada najong sekali lagi saat melihat sosok (malang) Tsuna yang nggak sempet ngumpet. Tsuna mati berdiri.

Mukuro–dengan gaya berjalan najong–mendekati sang uke center alias Tsuna. Tsuna mundur 50 langkah setiap kali Mukuro jalan 1 langkah.

"Hoi, mesum! Sana pergi!" teriak Tsuna mengusir Mukuro. Karena itu Mukuro malah tertarik dan mendekati Tsuna dengan kecepatan maksimum yang sangat EXTREME!–eh, kok malah kayak Ryohei ya...

Akhirnya sang nanas yang belum berambut nanas itu sukses mendekati Tsuna. "Kufufu~ kau kurang cepat. Atau kau memang ditakdirkan untukku?" kata Mukuro najong.

Tsuna mati berdiri.

Wahai nak Tsuna yang malang, hidupmu selesai sampai di sini... sang nanas mesum yang belum berambut nanas itu hendak meraepmu...

Bye-bye, Tsuna... #duesh#

.

Oh, well, balik lagi ke cerita. Tsuna bisa ditolong lain kali... #heh#

Kelakuan nakal dan melenceng Mukuro ini telah terdengar sampai ke mana-mana. Nyaris tak ada yang tak mengenal Mukuro. Bahkan dari negeri seberang pun alias negeri peri tak ada yang tak mengenal Mukuro.

"Lelaki bodoh itu melakukan suatu tindakan yang salah... harus dihukum..." kata peri Alaude sang eksekutor.

"Betul sekali, Alaude. Tapi kita tak bisa seenaknya menghakiminya." Kata peri Giotto sang peri hakim tertinggi.

"Dan lelaki konyol itu sangat mirip denganmu, Daemon." Kata peri G sang asisten peri Giotto sambil memandangi peri Daemon sinis.

"Nufufu~ mirip, ya? Berarti hukumannya bisa diringankan, dong?" tanya peri Daemon si peri sesat alias pengacara.

"Tidak bisa begitu juga." Kata peri Asari sang peri penasehat. Daemon ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Lelaki itu harus segera dihukum..." kata peri Knuckle sang pendeta. Lampo ikutan ngangguk.

"Ya, aku takut dia datang ke negeri ini dan menyiksa kita." Kata peri Lampo sang peri perwakilan rakyat.

"Harus secepatnya. Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." kata Alaude tak sabar. Ia ingin segera menghukum Mukuro.

"Kalau begitu sekarang saja." Kata Giotto mengumumkan. Alaude tersenyum senang.

.

.

"Hei, Mukuro Rokudo!" kata Giotto di depan Mukuro. Mukuro panik.

"Ghe! Peri hakim manis tapi sadis dari negeri peri! Ma, mau apa kau?" tanya Mukuro.

"Aku hendak menghukummu." Kata Alaude dari belakang. Mukuro panik. Dia langsung sujud-sujud.

"Ja, jangan hukum saya! Sa, saya akan tobat! Nih!" Mukuro pake peci dan gelar tiker. Alaude geleng-geleng.

"Tak bisa. Hukum tetaplah hukum." Kata Alaude. Giotto tersenyum.

"Kita bisa ringankan hukumannya sedikit, nufufu~" kata Daemon tiba-tiba. Mukuro tersenyum karena merasa bebas. Alaude geleng-geleng. Giotto senyum.

"Ya sudah. Hukumannya kita turunkan sedikit." Giotto tersenyum. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu di teling Alaude. Alaude nyengir.

"Baiklah. Mukuro Rokudo, apa buah favoritmu?" tanya Alaude penuh arti. Mukuro bingung. Tapi dengan polosnya ia menjawab.

"Nanas." Katanya. Alaude nyengir lagi. Ia mengayunkan borgol ajaibnya dan hendak mengubah Mukuro menjadi buah nanas. Tapi dia kesenggol Daemon, jadinya sihirnya melenceng dan cuma membuat rambut Mukuro berubah bentuk menjadi rambut berpucuk nanas.

Itulah asal muasal rambut nanas Mukuro Rokudo...

.

.

_**-Fin-**_

.

.

Maaf! Garing banget! DX aduh, jadi jelek. Ngomong-ngomong, met ultah, ya, Mukuro! Maaf kau sudah kunistakan dalam ff ini! Haha!


End file.
